We need to talk
by azzule
Summary: At a bar, Aiden corners Spencer when she goes out for a smoke and starts a talk that states very much what he feels in the situation he's in.


**We need to talk.**

They were staring at each other, any person walking around would only see two friends talking quite amicably. The smiles on both their faces, not fading. Suddenly she turned from him and looked straight ahead, the smile faltering, but staying. He looked so sure, so proud and changed. She had never seen him like that, even his voice had changed, he was now more confident. It kinda unnerved her, but she remained silent.

"What do you mean?" She asked still looking ahead. Of course she knew the answer, but she had to hear him say it, to hear his exact words.

He looked ahead too, shifting his weight and sighing.

"Who's the only woman we've ever fought for?" He said and when she didn't answer he continued, a little laugh accompanied the words. "You know it, I won't give up this time".

"I don't expect you to." She said. "But how come you're so sure?" She then looked at him, she wanted to see his expression, to decipher him.

He smiled, a gleeful smile, and turned to her. "I just know." She just continued to stare, to read something on his face, to make her believe this was a joke. She turned her head for the tenth time. "She's the love of my life." He said, his voice low. Spencer turned to him and saw his face dead serious for the first time since they started 'chatting' five minutes ago. He looked her in the eye. "I won't let you get in between again. She's the love of my life, and I'm the love of her life."

She was quiet, not quite sure what to believe or what to say in any case. His security was new and unexpected.

"Is that so? Has she told you?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice, but just barely and she doubted he noticed.

Did Ashley actually told him that? Had she lied to her when she had voiced plans for the future? Had Ashley lied when she told her that _she_ was actually the love of her life? Or had things simply changed and Ashley realized that Spencer wasn't her happiness anymore?

Spencer racked her brains for any subtle clue as to when this 'supposed' confession happened. Nothing popped, so he either had very high hopes or Ashley really did lie.

"I won't tell you what she said. That's between us." Spencer paled a bit. She knew Ashley and her weren't together, but there had always been hope for the future, for their separation to be a break, a phase and then they would come back together, as it should be. But now, another different reality was shoved to her face. Maybe, in fact, things had changed.

She remained silent yet again, studying the dimly illuminated street outside the bar they were in just a few minutes before. She damned her addiction to nicotine, as it had made her walk out of the door, without realizing Aiden was following her. "Well, if you say so." He smiled.

"Yes, I say so. Unfortunately for those who love her and pin after her, she's mine." Aiden said smugly. Spencer smiled despite the situation and the talk.

"You can't own a person, Aid." She used his pet name softly, Spencer didn't know why, somehow she was not mad nor anything at him, she remained calm. He was her friend, and she didn't want that to change. Spencer looked at his slightly alcohol-glazed eyes. "You're drunk." She stated matter-of-factly.

"So what if I am? It doesn't change anything." Aiden said defiantely. "You're my friend Spence, I don't want this to get in the way of what we have." His face softened, but then hardened almost inmediatly. "But if you get in the way of me and the love of my life, friendship is out of the question."

"I know, but why don't you let her choose?" She said almost to herself. "She's not a possesion, a thing." She paused and as Aiden was about to protest she spoke again. "If you are the one for her and make her happy, I will get out of the way. But I expect the same from you."

"Of course, but it's not necessary, I just know it, she'll come back to me, I'd wait an eternity and still I know she'd come back to_ me_." He looked so fierce and determined, she was surprised.

"It's not a war, Aiden, nor a challenge or a bet." Said Spencer. "Let things flow naturally, you might have gotten your signs wrong." Aiden opened his mouth and yet again Spencer cut him off. "Or I might have. Doesn't matter, whatever happens, happens. There's a lot of time ahead of us, a life actually. I won't fight, because I know that love cannot be forced. If it's you, then good, I'll be happy for the both of you, as long as she's happy and smiling." She finished in a murmur, somehow her last statement made it a tad more real.

"I will." Aiden said looking at Spencer and she couldn't help notice the sincerity in his eyes. "I will make her the happiest person on earth." Spencer smiled.

"That is, if she chooses you." Somehow, the words turned, and even though she didn't want to think of the situation as a challenge, she couldn't help it, it was implicit in his voice.

"Obviously, if not..." He then faltered, but quickly recovered. "You make her happy, or I kill you." He added with a smile, but Spencer noticed the fake lines around his mouth and nodded solemnly, telling him she understood.

"Same for you, hurt her, and I'll have my way with you." The air was getting colder and she was shivering, from the cold or the talk, she didn't know. She looked around, threw the consumed cigarrette to the ground and walked towards the entrance of the bar. "We'll see..."

**Ok, so this story is based on my life, and it did happened, duh. It's probably really crappy and kinda angsty (or at least that's what I felt) but I thought it'd be a good therapy to write about it and publish it, and have people tell me good stuff, haha :D.**

**Also, forgive my grammatic please, english isn't my first language, so this is a practice as well /.**


End file.
